Whatever it be
by Brightpath2
Summary: Royai week Day 3 prompt: AU/crossover In a world with benders and nonbenders, Riza has the short end of the stick, but it doesn't matter to her, and it doesn't matter to the only other person who counts.


**Royai week**

**day 3 prompt: Au/crossover**

**disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or FMA.**

* * *

Riza sighed as she watched the lieutenant rush around the headquarters. It was rare for a firebender to work with the Metalbending police, but Lin Beifong was no fool, and when she'd seen someone who was as ready for this kind of action as Roy was she took the opportunity in stride.

Riza was the daughter of a master firebender who'd formerly taught a firebending academy before quitting when three quarters of his students joined the army. Her mother had been of the Earth kingdom, and died when Riza was young, so she didn't really remember the woman with the kind smile and soft words.

Roy had lasted the longest out of her father's students, and was the last of therm as well. When he'd informed Berthold that he wanted to join the police or the army, he'd been kicked out of the academy and the doors were shut for the final time.

He'd visited the day her father died, Riza remembered sadly. She knew he'd meant well, asking her father to tell him the secret of his special kind of firebending. He'd already joined the police then, and was moving up in the ranks quicker than Riza had expected. When her father died, leaving Riza the last one with knowledge of his firebending secrets, and giving Roy permission to ask them of her . . . It hadn't been easy, but something in his eyes before he'd left on the day of the funeral had sparked something in Riza, and she joined the police force the next day.

It was incredibly hard to move up in the ranks without bending, but her father had taught her to protect herself, and most people quickly learned that as long as you gave her an electrified glove or a crossbow she'd be perfectly fine.

Soon she'd wormed her way to a comfortable spot a couple of ranks beneath Roy, and he, as a lieutenant, was allowed to select some of his subordinates, and quickly chose her to work directly beneath him as his assistant. They'd both been in their positions long enough to go through several pretty tough battles, including the battle for Republic city against the Equalists.

At the moment however something far less pressing demanded their attention. They were going undercover to investigate the claims that there was an underground weapons facility near the waterfront. Riza of course just went home and changed into a comfortable earth kingdom outfit, with a purse big enough to carry her electrified glove if she needed it.

Roy however was looking for his black trench coat. He was already thankfully wearing a plain fire nation tunic and a nondescript vest, with some plain dark pants underneath. He seemed to be missing the point of subtlety, and Riza was grateful that he at least had the sense not to bring the sword he was so fond of.

"Major Hawkeye, are you sure that you'll be alright with so few weapons?" Roy asked, pausing as he buttoned his coat partially. "You don't have bending, and if we're discovered things could get ugly fast."

Riza sighed. It was one of the rare times that Roy seemed to forget that nonbenders were just as capable as benders were. Generally she and his other subordinates made it a point to remind him. Their unit was mostly all nonbenders, which made them useful, but their abilities were often questioned by the rest of the force, who couldn't seem to grasp that it was perfectly reasonable for nonbenders to want to help protect the city.

"Lieutenant, I think I'll be fine. My glove is in my bag, and my father taught me all of the firebending forms," she said calmly, knowing that he would feel foolish for asking. "If you doubt that I'm up to the challenge of dodging any elements they throw at me, just let me remind you that I've saved your life several times because you weren't paying attention sir."

Roy blinked, and a faintly amused smile appeared on his face as he stared at her. "You really are something aren't you," he mused.

They stood there in silence for a moment before he snapped out of it and cast her a roguish grin. "Well come on Elizabeth," he said, using her her planned name. "We'd better get going if we don't want to be late for our date."

He offered her his arm and she took it, smiling at him. She wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but she always liked to think he wasn't, even if their dates generally did include a lot of fighting.

The two walked out of the building, and Riza felt herself relax, letting the persona of Elizabeth temporarily take over. She might as well have fun before the fighting started. No matter how much Roy said that this would be an undercover mission, she doubted it would last.

But as long as she was with him, whether she had to fight a bender or a nonbender, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
